


Guns and Guilt

by VickeyStar



Series: Stiles shows off skills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Guns and Guilt, Stiles is Terra (Thomas), post the death cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack wants her to shoot a gun.<br/>She already knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I always seem to get my amazing fantastic ideas during the time when I'm still waking up.... ANYWAYS, hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Lemme kno if you want to see any fics from these shows:  
> Teen Wolf  
> The Flash/Arrow/Supergirl  
> The Librarians  
> Maze Runner Series  
> etc.  
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

The Gladers escaped WCKD and their tests five months ago.

Since then, Terra got her memories back as Stiles, and she rejoined the world of supernatural craziness.

Minho moved to Beacon Hills with her, and she somehow convinced Derek to let him move into a small apartment in the loft’s building.

Frypan spent his time in Beacon Hills cooking for everyone, and teaching her how to make healthier meals for her father, the Sherriff.

Gally stuck around as well, rooming with Minho. He’s the one who does most of the communication between the remaining Gladers, to keep in touch.

The others left to find their families.

It took a week to find out her friends were not fully human.

Minho and Gally still don’t know.

The pack have decided to talk to Stiles about learning to shoot a gun.

She doesn’t have the heart to tell them that she already knows how.

Chris Argent and Derek had the pack meet in the woods, on the Hale property, and when she got there they had different kinds of guns out, scattered across the table they moved out there.

“We’ll teach you how to protect yourself.” They tried to explain.

“We can’t have you taken again.”

“You’re defenseless, Stiles.”

“Pick up the gun, Stiles.”

All the while she was thinking about a certain blond, and the feel of the gun, in her left hand going off.

They got agitated, when she kept adamantly refusing to pick up the guns.

“Pick the damn gun up and shoot, Stiles!” Derek finally roared, and she picked up one of the smaller guns, similar to the one she had, and shot.

The bullet flew past Derek, scratching his face, and it hit the target head on.  
The gun was in her right hand.

There was silence.

She slowly put the gun down, tears streaming down her face, expression blank.

“I already know this.” She stated, staring at Derek and making sure the scratch on his face healed. She didn’t know what she would do if she ever hurt another friend with a gun.

Stiles walked away.

She spent the week rooming with Minho and Gally.

Gally guarded the door, not letting anyone see her, while she cried in Minho’s arms.

They helped her, and when the week passed she was back to normal.

Allison convinced her to try the crossbow.

She only shot it with her left hand once.

She was a better shot when she did.

edn


End file.
